1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a metal key formed at a metal case.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile terminal includes all types of devices provided with a battery and a display unit and carried by a user, the devices configured to output information to the display unit using power supplied from the battery. The mobile terminal includes a device for recording and playing moving images, a device for displaying a graphic user interface (GUI), etc., which includes a notebook, a mobile phone, glasses, a watch, a game console, etc.
Such mobile terminal has become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other mobile terminals are configured as multimedia players.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
As a user's need for a design of the mobile terminal having a simple appearance increases recently, protruded keys are not required. As a result, keys are formed to have a decreased size. However, some important keys are disposed on an external surface of the mobile terminal in a protruded or concaved manner. This may lower an aesthetic sense of the mobile terminal.